pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Samson Oak (anime)
Samson Oak is a character appearing in Sun & Moon. Appearance Samson is a tall man, who resembles Professor Oak; he has long grey hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. He wears a short-sleeved teal collared shirt, which is decorated with blue Wishiwashi and a white stripe. He also wears white shorts and blue flip-flops, as well as a watch on his left hand. Personality Although he is the principal of Pokémon School, Samson makes silly Pokémon-based puns to describe a certain experience. Biography Season 20: Sun and Moon Samson Oak took Delia's egg, which she delivered from Professor Oak. Just as they went out of the room, Mallow introduced him to Ash. Samson exclaimed the importance of people living with Pokémon in peace and happiness. Before he left, he made some impressions of Pokémon, which left Ash and Mallow bewildered by his puns. Samson contacted Samuel (Professor Oak) and informed him the egg was delivered. He also let Mallow show Ash around the school.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! The next day, Samson gave a lecture to his students. He showed an Exeggutor, who, in Alola, was much taller and its type was Grass and Dragon, rather than ones found in Kanto, whose type was Grass and Psychic. Ash went to touch Exeggutor, but was knocked away by its tail. Despite that, Samson exclaimed what a good experience that was for everyone. Later, Samson watched Ash and Kiawe racing. He wondered if Professor Kukui was involved in the surprise party the students made for Ash. Kukui confirmed this, as he made Ash's fifth surprise.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Samson was interested in the device. Ash introduced Rotom to Samson, who made impressions of Golduck and Arbok. Rotom was confused and couldn't understand his meaning and was told Samson made some Pokémon puns when he introduced himself. Rotom understood and it also made some puns, which excited Samson Rotom could also do that, thinking he would get along with it.SM003 Samson called the class for a special assignment. He showed two eggs, one of which Ash delivered days ago, while the other was from Mount Lanakila. He asked of the class to choose one of the eggs to take care of, while he would nurse the other one. Mallow had Lillie decide, who chose the blue egg with flower patterns. Samson was delightened and dismissed the class.SM008 Samson Oak participated in the Pokémon Pancake race with Komala. Komala managed to enter the final four with Ash's Pikachu, Noa's Raichu and James' "Bewear". Just as the fake Bewear was going to win, the real Bewear appeared and slashed the fake one, revealing Meowth and Wobbuffet. Bewear took them, along with Jessie and James away. This baffled Pikachu and Raichu, long enough to make Komala pass them by and win the race. Samson was grateful and he won the first prize: the one year supply of pancakes, but was harshly knocked onto the ground by Komala.SM013 Samson and Professor Kukui came to the class, the former showing the egg, which started to glow. The egg hatched into a red Vulpix, who started playing with the class's Pokémon. Samson was delighted, stating how wonderful friendship can be. He decided to raise the red Vulpix, letting the class take care of the white one. He watched as Lillie tried to touch the Alola Vulpix, but failed. The next day, Samson and Kukui were glad Lillie overcame the fear and touched her own Vulpix.SM014 One day, a cameraman filmed Samson and Vulpix, as the latter had won the Pokémon Pancake race. The next day, Samson told this to Rotom, giving him more clues to where to find the Electrium Z. Samson also thought of entering the next year's race with Vulpix.SM017 Pokémon On hand Given away Achievements *Pokémon Pancake Race - Winner References